The invention is based on a handheld power tool having a power tool executing a reciprocating motion, in particular a reciprocating power saw with a reciprocating sawblade.
In a handheld power tool embodied for instance as a reciprocating power saw, having a reciprocating sawblade fastened at one end (German Patent Disclosure DE 101 19 561 A1), exact sawing along a contour predrawn on the workpiece requires a high degree of practice. Nevertheless, there is the risk of erroneous saw cutting, since the sawblade has a tendency to saw untrue because of transverse forces that occur at the sawblade during sawing. In the process, the sawblade always runs first along the lower edge of the workpiece, or in other words the lower cutting edge, so that whenever the user notices that sawing untrue is occurring at the upper edge of the workpiece, a relatively major deviation from the desired contour has already occurred at the lower edge of the workpiece. If, on noticing the deviation from the path at the surface of the workpiece, the user now intervenes to correct this, a considerable error that can no longer be compensated for has already occurred at the lower cutting edge. Even if the line is traced exactly on the surface of the workpiece, untrue sawing by the sawblade at the lower edge of the workpiece cannot be reliably precluded.